Quiero Casarme
by Guadha-Okidoqii
Summary: Isabella había decidido buscar marido a través de un anuncio en el periódico, y Edward  , al leerlo, quiso darle una lección.
1. Chapter 1

QUIERO CASARME

*Esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela de Corin Tellado del mismo nombre y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer*

Prologo:

Isabella había decidido buscar marido a través de un anuncio en el periódico, y Edward , al leerlo, quiso darle una lección….

_Repitelo Isabella. O estoy sordo o de lo contrario tendre que llevarte a un siquiatra – le dijo Don Charlie Swan , molesto

Isabella ( Bella para sus amigos ) se puso de pie y agitada exclamo:

_ Te digo , papa, que hablo en serio. Estoy cansada de estar soltera.

_ Pero mi niña, ¿como puedes estar cansada de estar soltera si apenas tienes 22 años?

_ Pues deseo casarme y no quiero para marido a uno de mis amigos. Busco a un hombre de mi talla moral, porque me considero una mujer completa y competente para afrontar las responsabilidades del matrimonio. Por tanto, padre , me casare con el hombre que acuda a mi anuncio y que me guste, por supuesto. Lo puse en el periódico sin dar mi nombre, por que creo que es mas original que usar el internet.

Don Charlie Swan acaricio su bigote y se dejo caer en la butaca. Miro a su hija detenidamente.

_ Querida Bella, si has decidido casarte asi , lo haras, pero yo desapruebo tu decisión. En cuanto al anuncio que acabas de enseñarme, lo considero un disparate. Yo me case feliz con tu madre y todo era maravilloso hasta el dia en que murió. Para mi el matrimonio es algo serio, pero no voy a tratar de convercerte, porque seria inútil_ Don Charlie hizo una pausa muy breve y prosiguió_ Soy ya casi un anciano y tu tia Renee vive cada vez mas en las nubes. Es casi tan irresponsable como tu, quien eres una joven que cree saberlo todo. Casarte como quieres es un desafio a la sociedad e incluso a Dios y a tus valores morales. ¿ Es que acaso no crees en el amor Bella?

_ Claro que creo en el amor, papá, y espero que el hombre que tenga la dicha de ser mi esposo sea lo bastante inteligente como para que me haga la vida agradable.

_ Eres vanidosa hasta ese extremo. Crees que el solo hecho de casarse contigo es una suerte para el hombre que sea lo bastante tonto para secundar tu locura. Ojala te de la lección que te mereces.

Isabella sonrio y leyó en voz alta el papel que tenia entre manos:

" Joven de 22 años, bonita, distinguida, rica, sin problemas físicos ni emocionales, desea contraer matrimonio con un hombre energico, que sea merecedor de ella. Presentese a las seis de la tarde en…."

_ ¿Verdad que esta fabuloso?

Don Charlie se puso de pie y, malhumorado, salió de la sala. Una sombra de pesar se vio en su rostro.

Al dia siguiente , para animarse, Don Charlie decidió ir al club a jugar poker con su amigo Carlisle Cullen.

_ Te toca tirar_le dijo Carlisle, al verlo distraído_ ¿ Que te pasa?

_ Perdoname Carlisle, pero no estoy para juegos . Lee esto…_ y le alargo un periódico_ Dime si no tengo razón para estar angustiado.

Carlisle Cullen leyó el anuncio sin parpadear, mientras Charlie Swan continuaba lamentándose:

_Yo he consentido demasiado a esa chamaca

_ Charlie , ¿ quieres decirme que la autora de este absurdo anuncio es tu hija Isabella? No puedo creerlo.

_ Pues lo es.

_ No se lo permitas.

_ Jamas ma hara caso. Mira Carlisle, a Isabella la rodean muchos pretendientes y no a elegido a ninguno para casarse. Lo que me angustia es que se acerque a ella un hombre que solo quiera su dinero y pueda hacerle daño.

_ Podrias buscarle un hombre…

_ No, Carlisle. Seria rebajarme y ponerla a ella en ridículo. Espero que desista de su idea y, si no lo hace, me resignare a que reciba una lección, para que aprenda a valorar la importancia de la vida y que con ella no se juega.

_ Lo malo es que tu hija se considera poderosa.¿ Sabes, Charlie? Ella necesita un hombre que frene su impetuosidad. Sin duda esta habituada a hacer siempre su voluntad y cree que por ser privilegiada , con una enorme fortuna, puede elegir por marido a un hombre diferente. Los que la han pretendido en serio, con fines honestos, han dejado de ser interesantes para ella.

_ Bueno Carlisle es tarde… Vamos, que te llevare a tu casa. Me digiste ayer que le habías dado tu auto a tu hijo.

_Si. A Edward se le descompuso su auto y como tenia que ir a un congreso de médicos a Barcelona se lo di por un tiempo.

_Lei en un periódico la entrevista que le hicieron a Edward. Lle gara a ser una personalidad en el campo medico.

_ Asi es es un exelente siquiatra. Ya abrió su consultorio, pero le falta mucho para tenerlo en perfectas condiciones, pues no me deja ayudarlo el quiere montar solo su consultorio.

_Poco a poco lo ira logrando.

_Asi es. Lo malo es que a Edward le gustan demasiadas mujeres.

_Ignoraba esa debilidad de Edward.

_Asi es es muy mujeriego.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero Casarme

* * *

><p>*Esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela de Corin Tellado del mismo nombre y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer*<p>

Prologo:

Isabella había decidido buscar marido a través de un anuncio en el periódico, y Edward , al leerlo, quiso darle una lección….

* * *

><p>Como siempre, Edward Cullen entro en la estancia donde su padre leia el periódico. Edward eran un hombre de unos 25 años, alto y delgado, guapo y de porte estudiado medicina y se había especializado en siquiatria. Tenia un carácter alegre, bromista y conversador, y siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres, lo que a el le fasinaba.<p>

_ Buenas noches padre.

_ Te estuve esperando para cenar, pero tuve que hacerlo solo. Imagino que me diras que tenias muchos pacientes.

_ Aunque no lo creas, asi fue padre. Pero después tuve una cita….

Don Carlisle lo interrumpió al entregarle el periódico.

_ Lee esto, y dime lo que piensas.

Edward leyó en voz baja y, cuando termino exclamo riéndose.

_ ¡ Esa muchacha esta loca!

_ No tomes a broma lo que yo considero muy serio.

_ Papa no pretenderas que vea seriedad en un asunto tan frívolo. No conozco a la absurda joven que ideo tal disparate, pero…..

_Isabella Swan es la hija de un gran amigo mio. Es una chica muy millonaria y casarse como cualquier muchacha no le produce satisfacción. Por eso tiene que elegir un marido de un modo distinto a como lo hacen los demás.

De pronto Edward exclamo:

_ Me están dando ganas de presentarme como candidato. No soy un dechado de perfeccion, pero dicen que soy atractivo y tengo una carrera con un futuro gustaría demostrarle a esa joven que la vida, pese a lo mucho que tratamos de divertirnos no es un juego. Ya vez, papa, vivo a mi manera y tengo amantes ocasionales, pero cuando decida cambiar de estado, lo hare consiente de la responsabilidad de un hogar.

_ Edward, olvida eso.

_Me considero un hombre inteligente, pero para tener el consultorio que quiero, necesito algo que no tengo, y eso es el dinero, y parece ser que esa tal Isabella lo tiene en abundancia. Voy a pensarlo.

_ Por favor, Charlie Swan, el padre de Isabella, es mi gran amigo, respeta eso.

_ Para tu amigo sere el mejor candidato. Telo aseguro. Como siquiatra esa joven es digna de estudiarse. Y como hombre, también me interesa, por que tiene el dinero que yo necesito.

_ Me obligaras a advertile a Charlie lo que piensas hacer.

_ Haras mal. Tal vez el hombre energico que pide en el periódico sea yo.

_Prefiero que no lo seas hijo.

* * *

><p>Era una muchacha esbelta, de pelo marron a la altura de la cintura, y ojos color chocolates profundos. Se movia con desenvoltura y vestia con elegancia. Isabella Swan por su belleza, su fortuna y posición social, era una de las jóvenes mas codiciadas de la ciudad de España y tenia muchos pretendientes, pero a ella ninguno le interesaba.<p>

Isabella estaciono su auto y entro en su departamento, al que iba en algunas ocasiones. Por un momento dudo y pensó si estaría cometiendo una locura.

Cuando abrió la puerta otra muchacha la recibió sonriendo.

_ Pense que ya no ibas a venir. En la sala hay un total de 14 hombres, de todos los aspectos y tallas. Estoy muy nerviosa Bella.

_ Vamos Alice, no seas tonta y hazlos pasar uno pñor uno al despacho.

Alice Brandom, hija de un millonario, se hacia pasar en ese momento por la secretaria de Isabella. Al principio tomo la idea de su amiga del alma como una diversión, pero ahora que veía las cosas con mas seriedad, estaba un poco preocupada.

Salio del despacho y asumió su papel de secretaria.

_ El primero, señorita._dijo con seriedad Alice

Era un hombre bajito, gordo y con la nariz chata.

_Vengo por lo del anuncio_ dijo.

_ Lo siento señor la señorita del anuncio ya esta comprometida._ contesto Bella

_No hay derecho a que se burlen de la gente de esa manera._dijo el señor y se fue.

Al quedar sola, , el destino se reia de ella y ese candidato no la complacía. Le pidió a Alice que le pasara al siguiente candidato.

_¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando Bella? Voy a seleccionar a los que a mi me parezcan que pueden interesartey sean merecedores, por su aspecto, de ser tu esposo.

_ Haz lo que creas mas conveniente amiga.

Alice se marcho, y al cabo de unos minutos volvió a entrar en el despacho sonriente y dijo.

_Elegi a seis. Te pasare al primero del grupo .

Asi fueron pasando uno a uno los candidatospara ser el marido de Isabella, pero ninguno lograba conveser a Bella.

A las cuatro de la tarde, cuando se marcho el ultimo, Bella exclamo:

_ Crei que era mas fácil encontrar marido Alice.

_ Es que la manera como tu deseas hallarlo no es normal. Jacob Black te ama de verdad.¿ Por que no lo aceptas?

_ Si me casara con Jacob seria una mujer muy infeliz, pues el es muy frívolo.

_ Y que dice tu padre de esta manera que escogiste para casarte

_ Lo que diga mi padre me tiene sin cuidado. Te lo repito, Alice, he decidido hallar marido de esta manera y le voy a imponer mis condiciones.

_¿ Condiciones? Crei que esto te divertía, por lo de la apuesta, pero ya veo que no es asi. Ten cuidado, Bella podrías equivocarte y sufrir mucho en la vida.

_ Mira , Alice, no deseo un marido empalagoso, que se meta en mi vida privada. Si quieres piensa que estoy comprando un esposo, pero prefiero hacer de el lo que haría con un bolso, a que el haga de mi una esclava. Eso no lo soporto

_ Bueno si piensas eso del matrimonio¿ que puedo decirte? Yo espero encontrar el amor y ser feliz.

_ ¿ Sabes, Alice? Gracias por acompañarme en esto. Eres la única de mis amistades que sabe que la chica del anuncio soy yo. Por favor, no lo comentes.

_ Por supuesto, Bella.

En ese instante sono el timbre de la puerta y las dos chicas se miraron.

La sirvienta de Isabella dijo:

_ Señorita, un señor desea verla por lo del anuncio en el periódico.

_ ¿ Que aspecto tiene?

_ Se ve muy guapo y eleganta.

_ Hazlo pasar, Alice

Isabella espero en su despacho la llegada del nuevo candidato. No se sentía inquieta puesto que los que habían pasado antes la habían decepcionado y no esperaba que le agradara este mas que los demás.

Se abrió la puerta y Alice, con una expresión de admiración en su rostro, entro y dijo:

_ Señorita, aquí esta un candidato.

Entro un hombre alto, delgado, elegantemente vestido, con una sonrisa indefinida en sus labios.

_ Señorita, vengo por lo del anuncio.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero Casarme

*Esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela de Corin Tellado del mismo nombre y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer*

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

Isabella había decidido buscar marido a través de un anuncio en el periódico, y Edward , al leerlo, quiso darle una lección….

* * *

><p>Capitulo III<p>

Isabella se sintió un poco intimidada, tal vez porque no esperaba encontrarse con un hombre como ese. Su sonrisa burlona la humillaba un poco.

_ Sientese.

El hombre, Edward Cullen, se sento frente a la joven y pensó que tenia los ojos color chocolates mas bellos y profundos del mundo.

_ Asi que viene por lo del anuncio.

_Asi es. Me tienta la oferta¿ Es usted la mujer rica que quiere un marido?

La pregunta produjo en Isabella una extraña reacción, pues la sintió grosera.

_ Me parace que usted no es discreto

_Bueno no recuero que en el anuncio hallan pedido discreción. Si usted es la interesada, pedia un marido energico y yo creo ser el hombre ideal. Indudablemente, usted es una mujer muy bonitay si, además, es rica, es la mas indicada para un hombre como yo que necesita vez no soy discreto, pero quiero aclararle que puedo servirle de muchas formas. A lo único que no estoy dispuesto es a ser un perrito faldero ni un payaso que tenga que entretener a sus amigos, pero puedo acompañarla al teatro y sacarla de vez en cuando.

_¿Es que piensa hablarlo todo usted?

_ Ya termine. No creo que esta situación dure horas. Me acepta o me rechazay a eso se reduce todo.

_ Pues lo rechazo.

Edward no denoto contrariedad, sino que mas biensonrio regocijado. Sin moverse dijo divertido:

_ Lo sientopor que usted es muy bonitay , además esta bañada en dinero.¿Puedo saber su nombre?

_¿Para que?Tal vez no volvamos a vernos _le dijo con frialdad.

_ Me parece que me gusta usted y no suelo renunciar a lo que deseo.

Isabella molesta, le dijo:

_-Dejeme su dirección. Lo llamare si antes no encuentro a alguien menos interesante que usted.

_No señorita. Yo volveré. Si le sirve de algo, le dire que me llamo Edward .

_ Prefiero que no vuelva. Usted no me sirve como marido se lo aseguro.

_¿Acaso me tiene miedo?Las mujeres que me conocen dicen que soy un hombre guapo, divertido y apasionado.

El rostro de Isabella se puso rojo. La ahogaba la indignación.

_Le ruego que se valya.

_ No me explico por que se indigna, cuando en el anuncio del periódico no especificaron la clase de hombre que deseaba, solo pedia que fuera energico. Ahora me pregunto, si es usted la que quiere marido¿Qué valores morales tiene?

_Yo soy la que quiere marido.

Se miraron fijamente

_Tendra que aceptarme , porque usted es demasiado hermosa y me gusta.

_ En ese caso tendrá que aceptar ciertas condiciones y aceptar la separación cuando me haya cansadode estar casada.

_Evidentemente usted es una muchacha extraña. Parece olvidar que soy hombre, pero no importa. Como le dije antes, necesito dineroy espero que me ofrezca una cantidad tentadora por el servicioque incondicionalmente voy a prestarle.

_Le ruego que se vaya.

_¿Puedo volver?

_Prefiero que no.

_De todos modos volveré.

Edward la miro y se marcho.

Alice entro en el despachoy vio que su amiga Bella estaba derrumbada en el sofá, con el rostro serio y pensativo.

_Oye, Bella, ese hombre es muy atractivo.¿Sabes quien es ¿ Ni mas ni menos que Edward Cullen, el siquiatraque esta empezando a tener prestigio en esta ciudad. Te advierto que es todo un don juan. Aunque no es mi amigo, se de su vida por mi hermano Emert , que lo conoce muy bien.

* * *

><p>*Chicas otro capi... disfrutenlo... gracias por su apoyo*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

QUIERO CASARME

* * *

><p>*Esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela de Corin Tellado del mismo nombre y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer*<p>

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

Isabella había decidido buscar marido a través de un anuncio en el periódico, y Edward , al leerlo, quiso darle una lección….

* * *

><p>_No me interesa saber nada de ese tipo. Vamonos ya Alice .<p>

_¿Desististe de tu idea?

_ No. Hoy, mas que nunca, pienso lograr mi objetiv. Que mi marido sea ese u otro no me importa. En cuanto a su fama de don juan, ese es su problema.

Pensativa, Alice dijo:

_ No me explico como un hombre asi como el acude a un anuncio, puesto que le sobran mujeresricas para elegir.

Isabella, malhumorada, se puso el abrigosin responder. Sin duda, Edward Cullen había llegado a burlarse de ella y pensoque el burlado tenia que ser el.

Cuando ya estaban en la calle, Alice le pregunto interesada:

_Bella¿Qué piensas hacer?

_Voy a casarme con Edward

_No lo diras en serio

_Si. Es un engreidoque merece una lección y voy a dársela.

_¿Y si la lección la recibes tu?

_No soy tonta, Alice

_ Me parece, Bella, que con respecto a Edward, estas equivocada.

Ella también lo pensaba as, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo.

_Bueno, nos vemos_le dijo Alice_Te llamara mas tarde para saber que has decidido, Bella.

_Ya te lo dije. Me casare con ese tipo soberbioy presuntuoso, sea como sea.

Se dejo caer en el sofá de la salay lanzo un supiro. Edward Cullen miro a su padre y sonrio antes de empezar a contarle su aventura.

_ Vengo de ver a la hija de tu amigo.

_¿ A Isabella?

_Si

Don Carlisle se sobresalto.

_Estas loco, muchacho

_Consulte con la almohada y un angelito me aconsejoque fuera a verla. Me gusto esa loca, pero es bella como su nombre lo dice.

_No creo que seas el mas indicado para hacerla entrar en razón

_Te equivocas un caso digno de estudio. Te aseguro que hare de Isabella una mujer sensata. Estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella.

_Nolo haras, porque antes hablare con su padre y esto no lo permitirá.

_ Si tu amigo es inteligente, me preferirá que a cualquier otro. Educo muy mal a su muchacha, por lo que es muy lógico que quiera que alguien la enderece . Ahora te tengo que dejar padre. Si ella me acepta, y creo que lo hara porque ningún hombre se atrevió a decirle lo que yo le dije, nos casaremos.

_Me pregunto que ocurrira si en lugar de darle una lección que esperas te enamoras de ella, Edward.

_Si yo me enamorara de Isabella, la admiraría, pues no soy fácil de conquistarme.

_Eres un vanidoso hijo.

_No padre, lo que pasa es que empece a amar de desde muy joven.

_ ¿ Crees que Isabella es una mas?

_No lo se. Hare de ella lo que se merece._-dijo con mucha seriedad_Te aseguro que la meteré en cinturao dejare de ser yo mismo.

Al dia siguiente, Don Carlisle se cito en el club con Don Charlie.

_Deseaba verte para saber en que paro el asunto de tu hija.

_Dice que ya eligio marido.

_Charlie, me temo mucho que sea mi hijo Edward.

Don Carlisle le conto a su amigo todo lo que había sucedido desde que le enseño el periódico a Edward.

_¿Dices que tu hijo esta dispuesto a casarse con mi hija?_ pregunto emocionado don Charlie.

_Si, Charlie. Por eso te lo cuento para que impidas esa boda.

Don Chrarlie lo miro y sonrio.

_¿Por que voy a impedirla?

_Es que mi hijo es un mujeriego.

_Carlisle, tu me has contado de tu hijo, no solo como siquiatra, sino como hombre. Por eso me satisface pensar que ha decidido casarse con Isabella, y aparte también me hace feliz que vallamos a ser suegros ehh que tal te parece.

_Primero me agradaría la idea de ser suegros pero es que Edawrd asegura que le dara una gran lección a tu hija.

Don Charlie se restregó las manos satisfechoy volvió a sonreir.

_¡Dios mio! Es lo mejor que nos podía suceder. Quiza esa lección les sirva de escarmiento a los dos.

_No puedes permitir que tu hija se case con un hombre que ni conoce.

_Mira, Carlisle entre un desconocido y tu hijo prefiero a este ultimo.

Mientras ocurria esta conversación, Isabella estaba en su apartamento esperando que Edward la visitara. Las horas pasaron y este no llego,. Con rabia se puso el abrigo y se fue a su casa.

_Isabella_le dijo su tia renee _¿donde has estado, hijita?

_Tia estoy cansada, me voy a mi cuarto. No voy a cenar.

_Es que tengo algo que decirte.

_Isabella se detuvo,. Como siempre se apiadaba de la dama , pues era como una jovencita que soñaba con el amor que nunca había tenido.

_Ven, tia Renee, cuéntame lo que tienes que decirme

_Te llamo tu prometido Edward.

_¿ Que dices?

_ Te llamo tres veces y dijo que volverá a llamarte a las 10 de la noche. Tiene que decirte algo urgente.

Isabella se estremeció¿ Como sabia quien era ella, si no se lo había dicho?¿ De seguro habvia investigado hasta descubrirlo.

_ Isabella_dijo con ilusión renne_tu novio me dijo que te amaba locamente que iban a vivir en un apartamento muy bonito y que tu estabas loca por el. Me gusto mucho a través del teléfono.

_ Gracias tia renee, ahora si quiero descansar.

En ese momento sono el timbre del teléfono, tia Renee dijo:

_Es el

_ Gracias tia dejame sola

_Diga

_Parece ser que la chica perdida a aparecido_dijo la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

><p>* Chicas gracias a todas aquellas que ya siguen esta historia ! :) encerio es genial y aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo :D *<p>

* Por cierto sugerencias-felicitaciones-reproches ya saben dejen un review*


	5. Chapter 5

QUIERO CASARME

* * *

><p>*Esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela de Corin Tellado del mismo nombre y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer*<p>

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

Isabella había decidido buscar marido a través de un anuncio en el periódico, y Edward , al leerlo, quiso darle una lección….

* * *

><p>-¿Quién habla?<p>

_ Sabes muy bien quien soy. Te llamo para ultimar los detalles de nuestra boda. Ofreces la oportunidad de volverme rico y no voy a dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad.

_ Usted es un idiota y estúpido

_ Pero vas a aceptarme. Te vere mañana en tu apartamento a las tres de la tarde. Se puntual, pues tengo que abrir mi consultorio a las cuatro.

Colgo el teléfono. Isabella estaba furiosa, pero lo peor era que sabia que acudiría a la cita con Edward.

Entro en el comedor cuando su padre y su tia Renne ya estaban sentados. Isabella los saludo y desplego la servilleta.

_ Charlie_ dijo Renne _, aun no te he dicho que hable con el prometido de Bella. Es un chico encantador.

_¿Ah, si? No sabia,querida hija, que tus relaciones fueran tan avanzadas

_¿Es que ya no condenas mi boda, padre?

_Eres tu quien se va a casar, pequeña. No me parece correcta la forma como has decidido elegir marido, pero como eres una mujer inteligente, espero que hayas escogido bien.

Don Charlie empezó a comer e Isabella se sintió desconcertada. De pronto sentía rabia. Unos días antes su padre le había prohibido casarse de ese modo y ahora parecía como si no le importara.

_En efecto, la que se casa soy yo.

_Espero, querida mia, que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio.

_Espero serlo padre

_Me lo imagino alto, y muy atractivo y sexy_dijo Renne, soñadora._ Tiene una voz cautivadora y me dijo que amaba mucho a Isabella. Van a ser muy felices.

_Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro Renne_

_Charlie, Isabella tiene que ser feliz.¡ Es tan buena y linda!¿ Acaso no estas de acuerdo con su boda?

_Si lo estoy_dijo Don Charlie y se levanto molesto_, pero no quiero hablar con tu novio Isabella. Arregla todo con mi asistente. Yo te acompañare a la boda.

_No entiendo a mi hermano, Bells

_No le hagas caso a mi padre, tia Renne. Lo que pasa es que el me quiere a su lado siempre. No desea que me vaya de su lado.

La anciana suspiro y dijo emocionada:

_Tiene que ser bonito me quede soltera…_dijo suspirando

_Tengo que salir tia. Te vere después_le dijo Isabella, besándola en el pelo_Voy a ver a …mi novio

_Saludalo de mi parte, querida.

A las tres de la tarde en punto, Isabella recibió a Edward Cullen. Estaba sentada en su despacho, muy seria.

_ Este lugar no es adecuado para recibir a tu futuro esposo. No es… intimo

_Dejese de tonterías

Edward se sento y le dijo con ironia:

_ Como te dije por teléfono, tengo poco tiempo, pues debo de ir a abrir mi consultorio y todavía no soy el esposo de una millonaria

_¿No puede dejar a un lado el asunto del dinero?_ le dijo Isabella

_No pretenderas que te hable de amor

_Por supuesto que no me interesa en ese sentido

_Eres muy sincera

_Si, por eso voy a decirle que lo tomo por marido

_Si me pagas por eso no tendre ningún inconveniente en casarme contigo.

_Para usted, todo se cifra en el dinero

_Para ti, en la diversión

_Esta bien_corto secamente_No tengo por que explicarle mis motivos por los cuales me caso. El dia de la bodale dare un cheque. Le pagare un total de…_y dijo una cantidad exorbiante_Pero voy a ponerle ciertas condiciones:no me pedirá jamás un beso.

* * *

><p>*Wiiii:)! aquii otro capii chicas*<p>

*Por cierto ya saben para reclamos-sugerencias-felicitacion dejen un review*


	6. Chapter 6

QUIERO CASARME

* * *

><p>*Esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela de Corin Tellado del mismo nombre y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer*<p>

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

Isabella había decidido buscar marido a través de un anuncio en el periódico, y Edward , al leerlo, quiso darle una lección….

* * *

><p>_En nodo alguno, bonita<p>

_No he terminado. Limitese a escucharme. La cantidad que mencione recibirá usted mensualmente, claro mientras este casado conmigo. En ese tiempo se abstendrá de piropear y de salir con otras mujeres. Se comportara como un marido correcto y no me humillara.

_¿ Cuanto tiempo estaremos casados?

_Seis meses.

_¿ Y después?

_De eso no se preocupe.

_Tendre que preocuparme hermosa

_ Yo me encargare del divorsio. Como el matrimonio no se consumara, todo será mas facilpara quedar libres de nuevo. Por que no esperara que me acueste con usted

Edward se puso de pie y le dijo:

_Tengo que irme. ¿ Cuando se celebrara la boda?

_ Nos casaremos la semana próxima

_De acuerdo ¿ Por que deseas casarte de ese modo?

_ Es una apuesta

_ Esta bien. Nos casaremos, entonces. Tu me pagas y yo acepto ser tu marido. Lo malo de esto es que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti.

_Se ve que estas habituado a decir esas palabras a las mujeres. Ahora vayase. Ya no tenemos nadamas que hablar.

Cuando Edward salió pensó:

" Voy a ser algo que le va a doler a Isabella, pero no tengo mas remedio que lastimarla, por que me gusta demasiado".

* * *

><p>Isabella miro a sus amigos con indiferencia y les dio la noticia de su boda. Todos la miraron asombrados. No podían creer que se casaba en una semana.<p>

_Pues si, me caso el próximo sábado con Edward Cullen.

_ No puedo aceptar que lo prefieras a el que a mi _ le dijo Jacob Black, uno de sus amigos allí rehunidos.

_ Tengo entendido que es muy guapo_comento con un destello de celos Taylor .

* * *

><p>Isabella no estaba dispuesta a decirles que todo había empezao por la apuesta que habían hecho: quien se casara en menos de un mes se ganaba un Lexus. A ella el auto no le importaba, pues tenia suficiente dinero para comprárselo, pero había sido como un aliciente para casarse. Ahora sus amigos creían que estaba enamorada e Isabella pensó que eso era lo mejor.<p>

_ Les advierto que no habrá recepción, porque Edward y yo nos iremos de inmediato de viaje de luna de miel.

_ Pero podremos asistir a la boda.

_ Claro que si.

_ Bueno Bells, pues te ganaras el auto, ya que eres la primera en casarte después de que hicimos la apuesta _ contesto Mike

_ Me lo dan después de la boda.

_ Oye, Bella, ¿Por qué no elegiste a uno de nuestros conocidos?

_ Por que nunguno me gusta para esposo . Yo los quiero solo como amigos. Ahora me tienen que disculpar, pero debo irme.

_¿Vas a reunirte con el?

_Si_mintio con aplomo_.¿Vienes conmigo Alice?

_Si.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la cafetería. Alice le dijo con seriedad:

_Me pregunto que diran nuestros amigos si supieran que tu bolda es un contrato a plazo fijo. Tambien me pregunto como es posible que cometas esa estupides.

_Ali, empece en esto por el cuento de la apuesta, pero ahora ya no se trata de la apuesta solamente, sino que tengo que vencer a este hombre. Me desafio.

_ Recuerda Bella, ese hombre es peligroso.

_ ¿Con respecto a las mujeres?

_ Si.

_ Le demostrare que para mi no lo es y, por otra parte, gozare humillándolo.

Alice movio la cabeza mostrándose en desacuerdo con lo que su amiga había dicho.

_Temo que no lo logres. Edward Cullen no es un hombre que se deje humillar.

_Eso te lo confirmare que estas equivocada cuando el sea mi marido.

_¿ Desde cuando no lo ves?

_ Desde el dia en que aceptamos casarnos. El asistente de mi padre se entrevisto con el para ultimar los detalles de la boda. Todo esta preparado para el sabadoa las nueve de la mañana.

_¿ Y que dice a todo esto tu padre?

_ Es extraño pero mi padre se ha convertido en un exportador silencioso. Se ha cansado de darme sermones.

Con cierto desgano, Isabellla tomo el teléfono, cuando este sono insistentemente. Estaba acostada en su cama y no tenia el humor ni deseoas de hablar con nadie.

_Diga.

_ Hola, mi vida.

_ ¿ Para que me llama, señor Cullen?.


	7. Chapter 7

QUIERO CASARME

* * *

><p>*Esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela de Corin Tellado del mismo nombre y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer*<p>

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

Isabella había decidido buscar marido a través de un anuncio en el periódico, y Edward , al leerlo, quiso darle una lección….

* * *

><p>_Para confirmar contigo nuestra boda. Me dijo el asistente de tu abuelo que debo estar listo a las nueve de la mañana en el lugar donde nos casaremos.<p>

_Asi es.

_¿Habra invitados?

_Solo un grupo de amigos.

_Los de la apuesta…

_Si.

_No me has dado el numero de tu celular, Isabella.

_No lo necesita.

_Bueno, pues nos veremos el sábado, amor mio.

_No me llame asi.

Isabella colgó el teléfono y Edward, en su casa exclamo:

_¡Caprichosa criatura!

_Pero aun asi te vas a casar con ella, Edward ¿Por qué lo haces? Dile que no estas dispuesto a seguir con esa comedia.

_Tal vez para Bella sea una vil comedia, pero para mi es lo mas serio que he hecho en mi vida, padre.

_No me digas que te has enamorado de ella hijo.

_No seria nada difícil. Tiene un rostro bellísimo, un cuerpo…

_¡Callate, condenado!

_Padre_dijo Edward, echándose a reir_, todavía te gustan las chicas guapas.

_Eres un loco sin remedio, hijo.

_Querido Carlisle, gracias a mi locura esa joven va a recibir la mejor lección de su vida. Ya lo veras.

_¿Que piensas hacer Edward?_pregunto don Carlisle, preocupado.

_No pienso decirte ni una palabra mas. Te dejo, tengo una cita padre.

Inquieto don Carlisle llamo a su amigo Charlie y le dijo:

_Oye, tu estas muy tranquilo con la boda de tu hija, pero yo estoy preocupado. Edward se trae algo entre manos, te lo aseguro, y tengo miedo.

_Pues yo esperoque Edward sea el hombre que dome a mi hija.

* * *

><p>* Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por todos sus alertas se que no he actualizado y que a lo mejor me quieran ahorcar pero oiigan si me ahorcan no podre acabar la historia se que es un capitulo cortito pero es mas que un adelanto.<p>

*Y diganme que tal se esta poniendo la historia?

*Y chicas encerio MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS ALERTAS Y MENSAJES*

* Este capitulo se merece un REVIEWS*


End file.
